Party's Over
by notPrinceHamlet
Summary: Real quick story I couldn't get out of my head. Set in the early seasons when Cabot was the ADA. In addition to the regular cast, there are characters Kristen Williams, Joe Shaffer, and Kayleigh Taylor. Rated "T" for discussion of nudity.


Scene: Benson, Stabler, Munch, Tutuola are in an apartment hallway with a police tactical team.

BENSON: You ready?

TEAM COMMANDER: Go! Go!

[The door is smashed in.]

STABLER: POLICE!

[Screams. They find a party with almost 30 women and 5 men. All of the men are naked. Benson walks up to one of the men.]

BENSON: Joe Shaffer, you are under arrest for rape. You have the right to remain silent…

[Benson escorts him outside the apartment.]

KRISTEN: What's going on? My door! What are you doing in my apartment!

STABLER: Come with us. Everyone else, stay put.

Scene: Interrogation room.

BENSON: What exactly were you doing in your apartment?

KRISTEN: We weren't doing anything illegal or even being loud. Who's going to pay to have my door put back on?

STABLER: That's the last thing you should be worried about right now. It looked like an orgy in there.

KRISTEN: That's not what we were doing, not that it would be any of your business if we did.

BENSON: Then what? A whole bunch of women and a few naked men? What do you call that?

KRISTEN: CFNM.

STABLER: What's that?

KRISTEN: Clothed female, naked male. We were having a CFNM party.

BENSON: So five guys just wanted to get naked in front of all of you perverted women?

KRISTEN: Yeah. The guys like it. They get attention. And we like it even more. It's cool seeing the boys naked in front of us and denying them the same pleasure.

STABLER: You know what, I don't care even if it was an orgy. What I do care about is what Joe Shaffer was doing there.

KRISTEN: He's one of the guys we call when we throw these parties.

BENSON: Who is "we?"

KRISTEN: I have a couple of other friends and we organize them.

STABLER: You have parties like this all the time?

KRISTEN: Most of them are a lot smaller. Unusually one guy and four or five girls. This one was actually pretty big, and was a lot of fun until my door got unhinged.

STABLER: How often does Joe perform?

KRISTEN: No more often than any of the other guys we invite.

Scene: Other interrogation room.

MUNCH: Just feel like being naked tonight?

SHAFFER: Yeah. It's a lot of fun having the chicks admire me al natural.

TUTUOLA: Ever hear of a chick named Kayliegh?

SHAFFER: Kayliegh? Uhhhh….

TUTUOLA: Says you raped her.

SHAFFER: Kayliegh? No. She wanted to do it.

MUNCH: That's not what she's saying.

Scene: Original interrogation room.

BENSON: Ok, Kristen, Joe has been accused of rape. And the victim says she met him at one of your parties.

KRISTEN: What?

BENSON: Actually we just got word the party was at one of your friends' place.

KRISTEN: Even if that were true, I don't see how that's my fault. And who's going to replace my door?

STABLER: Someone's been raped, and all you care about is your door?

KRISTEN: It isn't a safe city, you know.

BENSON: Put in a request for reimbursement with the city. If you're lucky you'll get your money back in six to eight weeks. And we'll need the names of all of the guests at your parties.

KRISTEN: I can't! Nobody's going to participate if we can't keep this confidential!

BENSON: Do it, or you'll be obstructing justice.

Scene: Precinct. The dry erase board has been filled out with information.

CRAGEN: Ok, so here's what we're dealing with. Kayleigh attends one of these nudie boy parties, meets Shaffer, and they go back to her place together. Then supposedly he rapes her.

CABOT: And we have to prove it in front of a jury.

TUTUOLA: You're going to tell them that they're both at a party where the women are drunk and showing the naked guys all kinds of attention, she asks him to come to her apartment, and that it wasn't consensual? Sounds a little out there to me.

BENSON: Wait, it doesn't matter what lead up to them being in her apartment. All that matters is that she didn't say "yes."

CRAGEN: What did the medical examiner have to say?

STABLER: Just that sex had taken place. Inconclusive on whether or not it was consensual.

CABOT: It's going to be a trip explaining this CFNM thing to the jury.

MUNCH: Look at the bright side. If he goes to prison maybe there will be some female guards to watch him shower.

Scene: A courtroom.

CABOT: Kayleigh, what exactly happened that night?

KAYLEIGH: After the party was over he put his clothes back on and then I asked him if he wanted to go back to my place. The other women were still looking at him. We took a cab to my apartment. After we got in the door he kissed me very hard and then threw me on my bed. I was kind of hoping we could have our own little mini-party where he got naked and I kept my clothes on, but he had other plans. He started taking my clothes off and I told him to stop but he didn't. Before I knew it we were both naked, and he was inside of me.

[Kayliegh cries]

CABOT: Thank you.

JUDGE: The defense may now cross examine.

ATTORNEY KRESSLER: Mrs. Taylor, is it not true that you were at the original party under your own free will?

KAYLIEGH: Yes.

KRESSLER: And is it not true that you had consumed a large amount of alcohol at said party?

CABOT: Objection!

JUDGE: Overruled.

KRESSLER: And isn't that why you needed a cab that night, even though you drove your car to the party?

KAYLIEGH: Yes.

KRESSLER: And do you have any evidence that your account of events took place, instead of the more plausible explanation that in your drunken state you agreed to sexual relations with my client?

CABOT: Objection!

JUDGE: Let's maintain focus in our questioning.

[Kayliegh is silent].

KRESSLER: I have no more questions for this witness.

[Kayliegh leaves the stand. Joe Shaffer takes the stand].

CABOT: Mr. Shaffer, what is your account of what happened on the night in question?

SHAFFER: We left the party, took a cab to her place, and I asked her if she wanted to have sex and she said yes.

CABOT: At any time did she say no?

SHAFFER: No, she did not.

CABOT: That's not what she says.

SHAFFER: She wanted to sleep with me.

Scene: Cabot's office.

STABLER: How do you think it went?

CABOT: It's her word against his. He has no record and the medical report was inconclusive. I did everything I could. And it doesn't help that she looks like a sexual deviant being at that party in the first place and he looks like just another average frat boy wanting girls' attention.

STABLER: We'll just have to let fate sort this one out.

CABOT: It must have been so embarrassing for her to explain that she was at that party.

Scene: The courtroom.

JUDGE: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?

JURY FOREMAN: We have, your honor.

[A paper is handed to the judge by the bailiff.]

JUDGE: All arise! On the charge of rape in the first degree how do you find?

JURY FOREMAN: We the people find Joseph Shaffer not guilty.

CABOT: Must not have been enough evidence.

STABLER: I guess we'll never know.


End file.
